


A Bad Tripp

by Th4t0th3rGuy



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Fallout 3, Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: A whole bunch of stuff, Anxiety, Crossover, Drug Use, F/M, Maybe - Freeform, Modern Character in Thedas, Multi, Other, PTSD, Shorts, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-11-08 04:56:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20829764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Th4t0th3rGuy/pseuds/Th4t0th3rGuy
Summary: A series of shorts of the Courier and Lone Wanderer in the Inquisition.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This has become a series of Shorts I guess.

“I’m coming baby, I’m coming.” The Courier breathed as he stalked through the snow. Pain raced through his skull as his foot slipped and he jarred his head, “Need that fixer and soon.” He muttered to himself. 

Hearing the signs of a settlement he slowed down at the edge of a clearing and scanned his surroundings carefully. As he looked up at the sky he stumbled in disbelief, “Damn Psychos hitting hard” breathed out in disbelief as he saw the green scar in the heavens bleeding down its unearthly light on to the small village at the base of the hill. Time to get this over with, he thought to himself as he stood up and walked towards the front gate.

The Iron Bull watched from the side of the training grounds as a figure in strange clothing walked to the gate. Broad shoulders covered in a floor-length dark brown cloak that had armored shoulder pads, and a full-face helmet that had red-eye slits. Danger rolled off of him in waves, his mere presence commanded respect. “Get the boys Krem.” Bull growled as he hefted his axe in his hands. 

“Name, occupation, reason for visiting Haven.” The officer at the front of the gate droned on as another pilgrim walked forwards.

“David, Merch-” 

“Where is my wife.” A course voice broke through the merchant's speech,

“Blonde hair, brown eyes, probably injured and wearing some sort of leather armor.” The voice asked more urgently.

“Sir. Back in the line.” The soldier started as he looked up at the figure before he could say anything further a hand shot forwards and grabbed his chest plate.

“I’m having a really bad day, ok? Where. Is. My. Wife.” The figure breathed out, his voice dripping with anger and desperation.

The bull walked around the line and slowly put his hand on the figure's shoulder as the Chargers stood someway behind him. “Is there something we can help you with Friend.” The hidden meaning clear to anyone by his tone. Anyone that wasn’t going through withdrawals and already slightly unhinged that is.

“The fuck are yo-, I don’t even care. Let me see my wife, that’s all I want.” The Courier looked up at the horned beast in front of him and judged his bets as he saw the giant axe the creature held resting on his shoulder.

“How about we step back over there and discuss this like gentleman.” The creature drawled out as his hands tightened on the axe. The Courier stared at the creature and nodded walking off some distance away from the crowds. He watched as the figure pulled off his helmet and attached it to his belt, grabbing a hold of the soldier at the gate he spoke quickly before he turned to leave, “Get the Seeker, there’s going to be trouble.”

As he finished his sentence a flash of light drew their gaze to the figure and a tube of metal appeared in his hands, with a thump the tube shot out a projectile that flew in an arc towards the wooden palisades that defended Haven. And proceeded to completely destroy them. As the surrounding people stood shocked and frozen in place the figure nodded to himself and walked through the gap he had created. 

The Courier stepped over the shattered remains of the palisade and raised his head as he heard the alarm being raised and the shouting of a gathering force approach him. “Deny me entrance, I’ll make my own god damn entrance.” He muttered to himself as bloodshot eyes scanned his surroundings. As he got to the bottom of the stairs on the side of the hill that would take him to the large building the town was built around he was faced with a line of armed people brandishing their swords at him. 

“Stop at once Apostate!” A woman in black armor shouted at him from the top of the stairs. The horned beast from before grabbed his shoulder again this time to stop his advance. He narrowed his eyes as he saw the beast's lips move, but the rushing of blood in his ears prevented him from hearing anything. It was getting worse. He needed his Wife. He needed the fixer. He took a step back and swung at the creature's head, hitting it in the jaw. And welcomed the silence from the crowd as the beast fell to the floor unconscious.

“Where. Is. My. Wife!” He shouted out again as he rounded on the shocked people guarding the stairs.

“Seeker. He knocked out Bull.” Varric breathed as his eyes flickered between the man and the unconscious Qunari. 

“Maker.” Cullen let out.

“Stay back Herald.” Cassandra warned as she stood in front of the small elven girl.

“I don’t think he’s all here, Seeker. Look at his eyes, the bags under them. Look how his hands are twitching. Somethings wrong.” Varric whispered urgently.

The man took another step forward and broke the Inquisition out of their state of shock. The Seeker and Cullen took a step towards the man as he carried on walking. “Stop where you are and explain yourself!” Cullen shouted. When he took another step the Seeker stood forward and placed her sword at his neck, he stopped immediately. Slowly he turned his head and locked eyes with her. Few times in her life had Cassandra truly felt scared, but never more so than this. The promise of danger stood palpable in the air as they looked at each other. She moved her arm slightly drawing a bead of blood. 

The man's eyes narrowed, and in an instant, his body glowed and where he once stood now was a near seven-foot-tall armored behemoth. It was unlike anything any of them had ever seen. The dull black metal face watched her menacingly as its hand raised to grab the sword and with a clenched fist, it shattered it. The figure walked past the frozen Seeker as she tried to comprehend what she had just witnessed, and on to the commander as he stood with his sword out. 

One hand came out to grab his chest plate and the commander was lifted into the air, his buckles biting into his shoulders as they struggled to hold him. His neck was caught against the metal of his chest plate slowly cutting off air as the figure stared into his eyes.  
“Listen closely, you curly-haired gecko fucker. Do. You. Understand. Me? Nod once for yes.” The figure grated out, as the commander nodded.  
“When I put you down, someone is going to show me where my Wife is. Else I’ll kill every man in this shithole of a cult. Ok?” The commander nodded again.  
“For your sake, I hope nothing has happened to her.” The figure threatened as he let the commander go. 

As the Commander buckled over gasping for air and the figure looked down at him, the small elven Herald took a step forward. “I’ll take you to her.” She said out as the helmet found her. She heard the thundering steps of the figure behind her as she walked through the frozen masses towards the medical tent.

“We found her underneath a rift, badly hurt. We brought her back to be taken care of.” She said in accusing tone as they made their way through the medical tent to a cot against the far wall. In a blinding flash of light, the armor disappeared, and the man was wearing his original attire minus the helmet. He rushed to the woman’s side with a sharp intake of breath.

“No, no, no baby… This is all my fault.” Another flash of light and all manner of small objects fell at his knees and he kneeled by her bedside. 

He muttered to himself as he looked through them, “Stimpack first, maybe Psycho? No she hates it. Med x. Won’t wake her up. Come on wake up.” He pleaded as he shook her. Suddenly his body went still and his head turned to look at the Herald.  
“Why won’t she wake.” He growled out. 

The Herald saw in her periphery her inner circle and advisors come into the tent with their weapons raised, “We put her into a magically induced coma to heal, her injuries were extensive.” 

“Fucking tribals and now magic. Wake. Her. Up.” He delivered in a flat tone that promised violence.

The Herald nodded and undid the spell and watched as the women stirred, the man’s face was a look of pure relief as he watched her role over.  
“You’re ok, you’re fine. Thank god.” He grabbed her hand and pulled it to him as she smiled and sat up. 

“Hey beautiful.” She said sleepily as she yawned out. Stilling as she scanned her environment and saw the anger and confusion on everyone’s face.

“It’s going to be ok; I’ll fix it.” He rambled out as he struggled to put his thoughts together, “The Transportalponder malfunctioned, I know you said not to play with it. I don’t know where we are. Tribals and magic and people with horns. Don’t be upset I can get us back.” His voice growing more frantic as tears brimmed on his eyes.

“No, no, no. Hey look at me. Don’t worry, we’ll be ok. We’ll get through this.” She cooed as she raised her hand to his face. “You’re feverish Love. What’s the matter?” She became worried as she felt the heat coming off of him and looked at his bloodshot eyes.

“Had to take stims to keep moving so I didn’t lose the trail. Must have nearly overdosed. I’m seeing shit Mariah, there’s a fucking tear in the sky and it’s green. The psycho must have been bad. Or the medX, could have been the Slasher or the hydra I don’t know. I took it all, had to find you. Haven’t slept in four days. They had a horse. Real horses. Had to follow the trail.”

The inner-circle stood at the entrance of the tent confused and nervous as they watched the exchange, the man’s whole demeanor changed as soon as he had found his wife. It was clear to them that something was wrong with him.

“You’re burning up.” She said softly.

“When the Transportalponder broke it let out radiation. So much. I’m stage five, 850 or so rads. I can feel it eating me…” He finished darkly. They watched as she stood up and gently lifted him onto the bed into a sitting position. She materialized a tin of fixer and handed it to him. 

“Take this and let me sort this out. We’ll take care of the rads in a minute hmm?” She said as she placed the pills in his hand, she watched with her hands on her hips as he took them. Moments later his shoulders relaxed, and he stared dazed at the floor with his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. She breathed out in relief and turned to those at the entrance.

“I’m sorry about that.” she breathed out as she leaned against the tent pole, “He’s not really at his best right now.” She looked at him with a look of warmth before continuing. “I’m Mariah.” 

They stared at her in shock before The Herald found her tongue, “I’m Ellena.” She greeted back, “The Herald of Andraste, now may we discuss what your… Husband.. Did? And who you two are?” She said hurriedly as she looked at the women. 

With a nod the Herald began to speak before she was cut off by Cullen. “I refuse Herald! This man, these people, belong in chains. They can’t just force their way in and threaten us! They need to be arrested!” 

Before the Herald could even argue back the woman was enveloped in a flash of light and wearing a similar suit of armour than that of what the other wore moments ago. “You’ll touch him over my dead body.” She growled out; her voice distorted by the suit.

As the room stilled once again, Josephine quickly took a step forward and tried to calm the situation down from the boiling point it had reached. 

“My lady, maybe we can discuss this in a more civil setting. Preferably without violence?” She asked hopefully as she looked up at the armor. After a moment both the Herald and the suit of armor gave a short nod. Josephine grinned and glared at the Commander as she walked past him. “Excellent, I’ll send for some tea. If you’ll follow me.” 

The armor disappeared in a flash of light and the women stood there grinning, she clapped her hands together excitedly, “Ooooh I do love tea. You wouldn’t believe how expensive it is to get in the Mojave!” She exclaimed with a flourish as she quickly ducked under the Courier's arm and lifted him, supporting him by the shoulder as they followed Josephine out. The others parted in disbelief as they walked towards the chantry. 

“Anyone want to tell me what just happened?” Varric breathed out as he pinched his nose.

“That was proper weird.” Sera’s stunned voice rang out. 

They turned as they heard the woman’s voice in front of the chantry and looked to see what she was staring at. “Huh. Big green glowing tear in the sky, and a man with horns.” She looked at her husband she was helping, “Babe, I don’t think we’re in the Mojave anymore.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drinking and a test.

“You’re being serious? All that magic and fantasy shit like in the old comics… Elves, Dwarves, Horned men, it’s all real? Not like some elaborate gene cult or something?” The Courier asked in barely veiled disbelief as he sat back in the chair after she had finished explaining everything to him.

Mariah snorted as she tapped on the hanging Rad-Away packet that he was hooked up to, “That’s not even the best of it babe. Magic. Like honest to Atom, fireballs and ice and look in your head shit.”

“Well we’re really not on Earth anymore then, can’t say I’m upset though…”

Humming in agreement as she leaned against the wall next to the bed, she watched out the cabin's window as people passed by doing their daily tasks. “We should keep the tech hidden while we’re here I think. Stick to melee weapons and armour that can blend in. My leather armour will suffice, and I still have those bowie knives. Do you still have the 87th tribes armour?”

He held up his Pip Boy and cycled through it quickly before nodding, “And I have that super sledge, you know the one that we found up by Jacobs town? So what now though, we leave and find a way to fix the Transportalponder? Where do we go, did the ambassador give you any hints when you had your little chat?”

Mariah hung her head and breathed out tiredly as she looked at him.

“Mariah… Please tell me you didn’t.”

She rolled her eyes as their familiar argument started again, albeit in a different setting, “I had to! Especially after what you did and look around these tribals need all the help they can get. We stick around a little, do some good deeds, maybe boost your karma.” She gave him a pointed look as she said the last bit, “Cos you need it, I’m pretty sure I’m the only thing stopping you being hit by lightning at this point.”

The Courier just groaned as he rested his head against the back board, “Whyyyyyyy. You always do this, it’s not our problem.”

Mariah just shook her head as she walked over and unhooked the finished Rad-Away, storing it in her Pipboy. She gestured to the door, “Come on. Let’s go meet everyone, we’ll be working in the frontlines with the leader-person-elf-Herald lady. Much to their Commanders dismay.”

“This is going to be the Mojave all over again. Help this faction, do that, fetch this. All I wanted to do was sort out Benny, deal with Caesar and then walk away” He followed her out of the cabin and towards the direction of the tavern as he continued complaining, “But no, we had to help Freeside, cure some mutt, help the NCR, for fucks sake we even got a town a new sheriff. How do you reckon the gang are doing looking after Vegas hmm? Probably haven’t even realised we’re gone.”

Mariah opened the door to the Tavern as she chuckled softly to herself as he carried on his one-sided conversation. Only for the building to go silent as they stepped in. Everyone was staring at them as they stood there, “Just let it be, they’re not going to try anything.” She whispered as she saw his hand slowly go behind his back.

“Over here!” A small Elf waved at them from one of the tables, the same elf that showed the Courier the way to the medic tent.

They sat down in the two chairs that had been procured for them at the end of the table with a nod to the elf. The courier looked at the faces of those around as Mariah started greeting everyone, a rather motley crew, almost as much as their old one. The two of them were received with varied looks, between outright hostility to some filled with curiosity. With a shrug to himself he put his hand under the table to hide the flash of light as he pulled out a bottle of whiskey.

“Stop being a moody shit, love. Join in the conversation.” Mariah said as she knocked him with her elbow.

“Yeah tell us how you knocked Bull’s socks off hey!” An elf with roughly chopped blonde hair shouted from where she was seated in said Bull’s lap. With a shove and a groan she was pushed off his lap, “Cheap shot.” Bull grumbled out as everyone else guffawed.

With a shrug he shot her a wink, “Guess I’m just strong.”

Mariah just rolled her eyes, “You were hopped up on so many stim’s I’m surprised you could even aim the punch.” The Courier just laughed awkwardly at the confused looks he was getting.

The women with black hair seated at the other side of the table who seemed to have a permanent scowl on her face, finally had had enough it seemed as she slammed her hands down on the table, standing up. “Enough! I don’t see how we can sit here and talk to them and how YOU Herald can ask them to help us after the way he attacked Haven.” she shouted across the table as she pointed at him.

He met her gaze evenly as he brought a knife out from under the table and laid it in front of him. “You, oh glorious Seeker of truth. Kidnapped my wife, put her in a coma and then proceeded to try to prevent me from getting to her. You’re lucky I didn’t just walk over your pretty little corpse.”

The Seeker looked ready to jump over the table, “How dare you!”

As the rest watched on from their seats in silence he continued, “The only reason I’m still here is because my wife wants to help your little upstart organisation and has said I’m not allowed to hurt anyone here.” He finished as he picked at his nails with the knife in his hand. “Let’s see, we have a mercenary, your Dwarven prisoner, another prisoner who you wanted to hang and now you want to fix everything, I’m pretty sure blondie is only here to make sure you’re not screwing the ‘little’ people,” He pointed to Sera as he spoke, “A hobo, Mr high and mighty who looks like he walked out of a story book – yes don’t think I can’t see you glaring at me over there beardy – and whoever she is.” He finished off with a flourish at Vivienne, “Who all seem to be loyal to the glowy handed one. So sit back down and lets all carry on doing what she says yeah?”

Cassandra stood there with her mouth open in shock as the rest of them gaped at the audacity of his speech to her. With a sigh Mariah shot her hand out and slapped him, the crack echoing in the silence after his speech. “For fucks sake! Can you not be nice to people for two seconds. They didn’t kidnap me they were healing me! We’re stuck here for the foreseeable future so stop being such a jerk.” She shouted at him. “This is not the NCR, nor is it the Brotherhood. Be nice.”

Pursing his lips he nodded slowly, “Yeah ok, sorry babe.” He looked to Cassandra and nodded, “Ah. Sorry as well.”

Varric, Bull and Ellena shared a look before breaking out in laughter, “Oh that was too precious!” Varric managed to get out between breaths, “You two are the polar opposites!”

With the tension broken Ellena leaned back in her chair wiping her eyes, “I’ve seen Da’len looking less upset after they’ve been chewed out.”

The Courier rolled his eyes as he poured a glass of Whiskey and slid it to the Seeker, Ellena finally having calmed down looked at them and nodded. “They’ve, well Mariah, has offered their help and after his little display getting in here I’m sure they’re more than capable of helping us.” She gave him a pointed look as he leant over to hand the bottle of Whiskey to Bull, “But I won’t have conflict in my team, so you’ll need to play nice.”

“Like an angel boss don’t worry.” He said as him and Bull lifted their glasses to each other before drinking.

Solas leant forward against the table slightly as he spoke, “If you don’t mind me asking, what is your name?”

He shrugged, “Don’t have one I remember, most people call me Courier, Courier Six or just six.”

Blackwall raised his eyebrows, “How can you not remember your own name.”

He turned his head to the right and raised the hair to show them the scar, “Got shot in the head, don’t remember anything before that. Far as I’m concerned my first memory is me sitting in a shallow grave with my hands up staring down the man who did it.”

“Shiiiiitttt, now that’s impressive.” Bull spoke up.

Varric looked at him with a smirk, “I sense a story.”

Six shot him a wink, “Maybe later. After a few more drinks and I know you all better.”

“I’ll hold you to it.”

“We’re going to need to evaluate your combat powers before we send you into the field with the Herald.” The Commander spoke as they stood by the edge of the sparring field.

They shared a brief look between them before Mariah smirked at Cullen, “These aren’t our usual weapons, but I don’t see why we won’t be able handle your test.”

Cassandra made her signature noise of disgust before she pulled a blunted sword of the rack, giving it a few practice swings whilst signalling a runner to bring her shield from the smithy. “Then you’ll have no problem facing off against me, I presume.” She stepped into the ring and was handed her shield before she moved off to the side.

The Courier threw a pair of blunted knives at Mariah as she stepped onto the field. “Oh honey, if you wanted to see my ass in leathers you just had to ask.” She cooed as moved her arms to get warmed up. Cassandras face went red as the group forming started laughing.

“Two gold on the brunette with the ass!” Sera shouted from the sidelines as she chucked the coins at Varric. At this opening some of the gathered soldiers started doing their own betting with Varric as the two squared off.

“I take it I’ll be tested after they’re done?” Six yawned as he watched Mariah jump off the Seekers outstretched shield, somersaulting to a safe distance with a smirk on her face.

The Commander gave him a hostile look as he watched Cassandra’s sword spark against the outstretched knives. “Yes, you’ll face one of our best templar’s in a match. You won’t have the element of surprise this time though, so you will be evenly matched.” Bull gave a snort as he heard that.

They turned back to the field as he heard Cassandra, “A draw then?” Both of the combatants heaving for breath. Cassandra’s sword resting in the armpit of Mariah her shield lying on the floor discarded as one knife was held to her throat and the other resting in a chink of her mail about her midriff.

“A draw.” Mariah agreed as she disengaged and shook Cassandras hand amicably.

“My turn I guess.” Six breathed as he walked to the rack and eyed a large Warhammer sitting there, the crowd was cheering at the display as Varric handed out the winnings with a healthy grin. 

Harritt sneered at him as he went to pick it up, “Be careful there boy, that’s made for the Qunari. I doubt you could use it properly.”

With an exaggerated grunt and making a show of trying to lift the hammer he picked it up and slung it over his shoulder. “I’ll be careful then old man don’t worry.” He said over his shoulder as he walked into the ring.

“No stim’s babe.” Mariah said to him as he walked past sternly.

He rolled his eyes in response, “Only on special occasions.” He answered with a blown kiss. As he watched the Templar step into the field with sword and shield he looked him over and shook his head.

Bull looked at the confidence in his eyes and the way he was holding the hammer and spoke out, “What about a bet Courier, two on one and if you win I’ll buy your drinks for the next week.” The man just laughed as he nodded his agreement.

Varric lifted his brow, “Tiny?”

“Look at him, he’s not even struggling to hold the hammer up. This isn’t going to be a problem for him trust me.” Bull said softly to answer this question as Mariah walked up. She smirked in response to their questioning gazes.

The second Templar stepped into the ring, “To yield, my dear Sir’s?” Six shouted across.

The First Templar sneered, “To your yield, you Beast.”

Six dropped the hammer on the floor head-first so the handle stuck up in the air and pointed at the First Templar, “You. I’m taking you down first.”

Mariah groaned and covered her face with her hands, “Oh wrong move buddy.” When Ellena looked at her for more she answered, “The legion used to call him Beast.”

“What happened?” Ellena asked.

“He hunted them to extinction.”

The Commander signalled the beginning of the match and the Templars moved to flank him as he stood their eyes locked on the First Templar. The second Templar tried to charge him from behind as it looked as if all his focus was on the other, only to have six grab the handle of the hammer and use it to send them stumbling with a jab to the legs.

Weapon in hand he charged to the First Templar and brought it around in a wide arc at the shield. The Templar was on the backfoot as he was forced to backwards by the onslaught of attacks, eventually as the shield was raised high Six grinned and brought the Hammer down with all his force. The Templar howled out in pain as he dropped the shield and cradled his broken arm. Six stood on the edge of the shield and tugged to pull the hammer out of the indent he had created in the metal slab, grinning ferally as he stepped forward.

“Yield, I yield!” The Templar shouted as he backed up to the fence.

Six nodded and turned around to the remaining Templar and stepped to meet them. Templar two realising the shield wasn’t going to help dropped it and drew a second short sword from its sheath opting for speed.

“Now we’re having fun!” Six yelled as he dropped the hammer and brought up his hands to brawl.   
The fight went on for sometime as Six used his bracers to parry whilst focusing his in the soft connections of the armour the Templar wore. The Templar lunged towards him in a desperate manoeuvre allowing him to dodge inside their reach. He brought his fists up and disarmed them, following it with a swift strike to their head that left them dazed. The Templar stumbled backwards and Six shook his head.

“He Yields as well.” He said as he stepped away shaking his head.

The crowd went wild as the winnings were handed out and others disputed the outcome, but Six didn’t care. He made his way to where the Healers were kneeling next to the First Templar, attempting to set his broken arm. His hand flashed and the familiar form of a stimpack appeared.

He rolled his eyes as he moved the objecting healers out the way. “Get away from me you animal.” The Templar hissed as he clenched his jaw in pain.

Six kneeled down next to him as the Commander and Seeker came running up behind him. “Shut it dog, I’m here to help you.”

With a sneer the Templar looked at him, “And what can you do to fi-“ his sentence cut out with a scream of pain as Six straightened the bones of his arm before jabbing him with the Stimpack in his arm above the break. The Commander grabbed him and threw him back at the mans scream only to watch the broken bones adjust in his arm and the forming bruise disappear before their eyes.

The Templar sat there in shock as he lifted his arm up, no longer in pain and fully fixed. He rotate it a few times to test it before poking at the break. The Seeker stood there in shock at what had transpired before looking back towards six for a explanation only to see him walking up the steps to Haven.


End file.
